Plan Ulquiorry, zachód słońca
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 策謀のウルキオラ、太陽が沈む時 | romaji = Sakubō no Urukiora, taiyō ga shizumu toki | numer odcinka = 140 | rozdziały = Rozdział 234 (od strony 11), Rozdział 235, Rozdział 236 | arc = Arrancar: Wejście do Hueco Mundo | poprzedni odcinek = Ichigo kontra Grimmjow, walka trwająca 11 sekund | następny odcinek = Żegnaj, Kurosaki | premieraJa = 12 września 2007 | opening = Alones | ending = Daidai }} Plan Ulquiorry, zachód słońca jest sto czterdziestym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Arrancarzy kontynuują swoje walki z Shinigami, a po pojawieniu się Ulquiorry wracają do Hueco Mundo. Opis 190px|left|thumb|Wonderweiss aktywuje Balę Kisuke Urahara zastanawia się, jakiej techniki użył Wonderweiss Margela, by go niespodziewanie zaatakować. Po chwili także Yammy Llargo używa tego samego ataku, informując Uraharę, że odpalony przez Arrancara pocisk to Bala, o sile zdecydowanie mniejszej niż Cero, ale za to dwadzieścia razy szybszy. Yammy zasypuje Uraharę serią ataków, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że Sinigami nie miał praca tego przeżyć. Yammy traci zainteresowanie, podobnie jak Luppi Antenor, który wraca do przerwanego znęcania się nad swoimi ofiarami. Luppi wygraża się Rangiku, na co ta stwierdza, że nie znosi ludzi, którzy dużo gadają. Zdenerwowany tym 6. Espada nie zdąża przejść od słów do czynu, bo niespodziewanie jego macki ulegają zamrożeniu za sprawą Tōshirō Hitsugayi, który miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zregenerować siły po ranieniu go przez Luppiego. Kapitan krytykuje pewność siebie Arrancara i wyjaśnia, że jego Hyōrinmaru jest najsilniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō i może manipulować całą wodą zgromadzoną dokoła, a przez to on sam jest w stanie regenerować swoje uszkodzenia, czerpiąc wodę z atmosfery. Dlatego też osiem macek Luppiego nie jest w stanie mu w żaden sposób zaszkodzić. Następnie Hitsugaya wytwarza wokół Espady lodowe więzienie i zamyka go w środku. 190px|thumb|Urahara powstrzymuje Balę Yammy'ego Za Yammym niespodziewanie pojawia się Urahara i zaczyna stroić sobie żarty z jego strachu przed Sōsuke Aizenem. Dodaje, że Bala nie jest dla niego żadnym problemem, skoro widział już, jak Yammy jej używa i na czym polega atak. Urahara wyjaśnia też, że przeżył poprzednie ataki dzięki podstępowi, korzystając z nadmuchiwanych, kompaktowych Gigai własnego pomysłu. Wytrącony z równowagi Yammy usiłuje ponownie użyć Bali, ale Urahara z łatwością go powstrzymuje i wyjaśnia, że na niego taki atak już nie podziała. 190px|left|thumb|Rukia unieszkodliwia Grimmjowa i pomaga Ichigo W innej części Karakury Ichigo Kurosaki, nie mogąc ponownie przywdziać maski, przyjmuje na siebie ciosy Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza. Kiedy Arrancar orientuje się, że Ichigo nie jest w stanie korzystać z maski, przybija jego przedramię do ziemi swoim mieczem. Ma zamiar wykończyć Kurosakiego, korzystając z Cero. Z opresji ratuje chłopaka Rukia Kuchiki, która pojawia się obok i zamraża rękę, a następnie ciało Grimmjowa, zanim ten odpala Cero. Rukia podbiega bliżej i usiłuje wyrwać z ziemi katanę, która unieruchomiła rękę Ichigo. Niespodziewanie, Grimmjowowi udaje się skruszyć pokrywający go lód i uwolnić się. Chwyta dłonią głowę Kuchiki i przygotowuje się do roztrzaskania jej swoim Cero, ale powstrzymuje go Shinji Hirako. Przybysz oznajmia, że nie znosi wtrącać się w sprawy Shinigami, ale tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać. 190px|thumb|Ulquiorra powstrzymuje Grimmjowa przez uwolnieniem Resurrección Hirako nie zamierza wyjaśniać Arranarowi, kim jest. Grimmjow w odpowiedzi atakuje go. Shinji reaguje przywołaniem swojej maski Hollowa i zazyna naciskać na przeciwnika, skutkiem czego zyskuje szybko przewagę. Wreszcie odpala w kierunku Arrancara Cero, a temu udaje się ujść z życiem tylko dlatego, że używa własnego Cero, by zniwelować siłę ataku Hirako. Mimo to Grimmjow jest poważnie ranny i wściekły. Ma zamiar uwolnić swój Zanpakutō, ale powstrzymuje go Ulquiorra Cifer, który stwiedza, że ich misja została już wykonana. Niezadowolony Grimmjow odchodzi z pozostałymi Arrancarami, dzięki skorzystaniu z Negación. Okazuje się, że uwięziony w lodowym bloku Luppi przetrwał i odgraża się Hitsugayi, zanim znika z jego oczu. Także Yammy informuje, że będzie miał jeszze okazję zemścić się i dokończyć walkę z Shinigami. Z kolei Ulquiorra dostrzega, że Ichigo zdobył jakąś nową moc, której nie dostrzegł u niego wcześniej, i zastanawia się, na czym ona polega. Encyklopedia Arrancarów Gin Ichimaru ma zamiar przybliżyć nieco informacji na temat Hōgyoku, ale Kaname Tōsen robi to za niego. Po krótkich wyjaśnieniach, czym jest i jak działa Hōgyoku, Kaname dodaje, że Wonderweiss tak właśnie się narodził. Następnie głaszcze Wonderweissa po głowie i w tle pojawiają się kwiatki. Występujące postacie Walki * Tōshirō Hitsugaya kontra Luppi Antenor * Kisuke Urahara kontra Yammy Llargo * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Runda Druga Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Hollowów: * * * Techniki Shinigami: * * * * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai * * * * Bankai * * Uwolnione Resurrección: * Pozostałe moce: * * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki